Partying With Vampires
by Izumiko
Summary: *On hold, no updates for a long while* AU. Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba are collage students living together. Gaara, Itachi and Neji are Vampires. Full summary inside. Main pairing GaaNaru, side pairings ItaSasu and NejiKiba. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**((Full summary:**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba are collage students living together. Neji, Itachi and Gaara are Vampires. Sasuke and Kiba finally convince Naruto to hang out with them and their Vampire partners, but none of them expect the trouble that will follow, or the bond that will form between the blonde human and the cold, stoic Vampire Gaara. Main pairing GaaNaru, side pairings ItaSasu and NejiKiba.

**So, Graceful Storyteller has inspired me after getting into another of his or her fics. Now I just really need to get my ideas out. So here goes, Izu is writing a vamp-fic… The main pairing will be GaaNaru because it's my second favorite pairing ever, with side pairings of ItaSasu and NejiKiba. It's an AU setting, of course. So I hope you all enjoy, and will not be too freaked out by my sadistic side that will be shown throughout this fic.))**

"No way. No fucking way in hell, guys. Just because you play with Vampires doesn't mean I want to," Naruto said firmly. He'd known his two best friends were dating Vampires, even if it took him a week to believe them(a live bloodsucking demonstration was all the proof he needed to be convinced and get totally freaked out by Vampires), for three months now.

"But Naruto, it's so amazing to be with them, even as friends, and actually _live_ a little!" Kiba exclaimed, and his pet dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You just want to set me up with one of your crazy bloodsucker friends," Naruto answered, glaring.

"Dobe, you have no life. Get out and have some fun. We promise not to try to hook you up with anyone. Besides, it'll just be us, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara," Sasuke tried.

"Huh? Gaara? Never heard about this guy…" the blonde commented.

"He's a freaky guy with a creepier glare than Sasuke who scares the living shit out of most people," Kiba explained.

"Who's he with?"

"No one, Naruto… Before you say anything, we're not trying to hook you up with him… Although, if you like him, go for it, you're personalities would mesh nicely," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"See?! You're just trying to get me into all the bloodsucking shit!" Naruto sighed and leaned back on the sofa. The three were in the living room of the house they'd been renting together ever since they graduated from collage. It was early Friday evening and Sasuke and Kiba were intent on getting Naruto to come to dinner with them.

"No, we're not. We've been friends since grade school, and you think we're out to get you? That hurts, Naruto…" Kiba said the last sentence with fake pain.

"Gods help me," Naruto mumbled. "Fine, if you'll shut up, I'll go, but don't expect me to bear my neck and say bite me."

Kiba cheered for a second and Sasuke smirked. "They'll be here a bit after sunset," the Uchiha said.

"Of course, or they'd get fried," Naruto snorted. His friends decided not to comment on this one. The blonde went to his room to change. He was still wearing his work clothes, which consisted of a maroon shirt, khaki pants and an apron with a café logo. He had Fridays off, but he had wanted to get some extra hours. He threw on his favorite jeans and a tight band tee, looking like quite the punk, but that was probably because, while piss poor drunk two weeks earlier, he decided he wanted all of his left ear pierced and also chose to also shove a needle through his lip.

The blonde then went to the kitchen to make ramen. Kiba had some sort of hamburger piled with too many things to count and Sasuke was eating a something from the freezer that was easy to prepare. It was a couple hours after they were finished and Naruto made some more odd comments about Vampires that Itachi, Neji, and Gaara arrived. Gaara was behind them, not eager to meet anyone and therefore not jumping at the door.

Naruto already knew his friends' partners, so he decided to introduce himself to Gaara, who he hadn't met yet. Getting closer to the redhead, the blonde's breath stopped for a second. This guy was _hot_. He had on tight, chained jeans, and a shirt for the same band on Naruto's tee. He had striking green eyes and wore eyeliner, but it looked good, and he had a tattoo on his forehead. Naruto mentally slapped himself and held out his hand. "So, you must be Gaara. I'm Naruto!" he grinned widely. Gaara just looked him up and down, not shaking his hand.

"That's me." Gaara's voice was quiet and eerie, much different from Naruto's tone. As the group began walking, they ended up in the back together. Gaara looked over to the blonde after some time and asked plainly, "why are you walking with me?"

Naruto didn't have a set answer. He was sure he'd be ripped to pieces and have his blood sucked dry if he said he was trying to check the redhead out when he wasn't looking. "W-well, Kiba's with Neji and Sasuke's with Itachi, so I naturally fell behind, like you." Gaara didn't say anything else.

They soon arrived at a local hot spot, a restaurant with a nice bar. They sat in a booth, Kiba between Neji and Naruto, and on the other side, Sasuke between Itachi and Gaara. The blonde and the redhead were seated across from each other.

Dinner consisted of nothing more than eating and talking. For a while Sasuke was talking about interning at a law firm, but not too long after he started talking did Kiba deem the topic a total bore and started blabbering about school life. Itachi, however, being a lawyer himself, was interested and listened to his brother while the others ignored the Uchihas. Naruto was surprised to find out that Neji was still taking classes. The Hyuuga already had a bachelor's degree in psychology, but was still taking classes and worked as a psychiatrist's aid.

After they had eaten dinner and paid, the group went to the bar. The air smelled of beer and smoke, and laughter was heard from the far left. The six sat down, getting drinks. The rest of the night was filled with drinking, laughing, and drunken idiocy. Kiba had gotten up and started to dance, and everyone at the bar had turned to watch.

"Uh… I think it's best if he goes home, it's already so late…" Naruto trailed off.

"No, whenever we go out on Fridays he always stays at my place, sober or not," Neji said. Naruto recalled the times he'd seen his friends get picked up and not coming home until the next evening. He just nodded, knowing Sasuke was going to Itachi's house.

"Well, I'll be going home then," Naruto said, smiling. Everyone was leaving, so they said their good byes again outside before parting ways. Looking at his watch, Naruto saw it was already three in the morning. They had been out for a long while, but it seemed to go by so fast. Sasuke and Kiba were fight, he did have a good time.

Naruto felt like he was being followed. Looking behind him, he saw Gaara was walking in his direction. The blonde stopped, spun around, and almost got ran over by the redheaded Vampire who wasn't looking in front of him. "Ah, sorry, sorry!" Naruto said, "I… I was just wondering why you were following me?"

"I'm not following you," Gaara said, walking past the blonde, "my apartment is this way." Naruto quickly caught up with the redhead.

"Ah, okay. So, what street do you live on, then?" Naruto would have let off a strange stalker vibe if he didn't seem so pleasant and happy(even though he was in a rare bad mood before going out).

"Sixth."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment. Gaara lived on sixth, while the blonde and his friends lived on fourth, yet until today Naruto had never even seen the man? "That's odd."

"How so?"

"Because, we live so close, yet I've _never _seen you." Naruto said, his hands demonstrating their closeness. Gaara just shrugged one shoulder.

Gaara stopped walking, and Naruto noticed that they were in front of his house. But Gaara seemed troubled by something. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

A figure came from the drive way of the next house and walked towards the blonde, and Gaara almost pounced. In fact, he would have if Naruto hadn't walked over and hugged the figure.

"Hey, Hinata! Haven't seen you in a while, which is kinda weird, considering we're neighbors, but… eh, moving on swiftly, what're you doing out so late?" Naruto rambled.

Hinata looked down before stuttering out a reply. "I-I was just w-wondering why… Uh, N-Neji was at your h-house earlier?"

"Huh? How do you know him?" the blonde questioned.

"W-well, you see, we h-have some family problems… Ah, how c-can I put this…? My uncle and f-father don't act v-very brotherly to each other, which is s-something I don't th-think I'll ever understand, and thus I-I never really spent time getting to know h-him or my aunt and cousin… and, well, Neji is my cousin…" Hinata answered quietly.

"Oh. Uh, you know Kiba, right?" Hinata nodded and Naruto continued, "well, he's dating Neji. He'll probably be here to drop Kiba off tomorrow night around eight, so feel free to come by!"

Hinata said "th-thank you" before rushing back to her house. Naruto turned to go into his own home just to bump into Gaara for the second time that night.

"Damn, sorry again!" Naruto said, not knowing what caused the look in Gaara's eyes that was directed at him. "Uh, are you okay?"

"For the time, but possibly not Neji."

"Huh? Why not? Hey, wait, Hinata wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You don't understand."

"Well, come on in and explain it to me," Naruto said. Gaara hesitated, but went inside. The blonde sat in a chair while Gaara took the couch, getting ready to try and talk some sense into this boy.

"It's Naruto, right?" The blonde nodded, and Gaara continued. "Okay. Naruto, there is a reason that Hinata's father and uncle don't get along. Neji's side of their family is made of completely Vampires, while Hinata's side of the family is made up of… well, Hunters."

"Hunters?"

"They hunt down Vampires, even those who did no wrong, and kill them."

"So you're saying that their family is always at each other's throats?"

"Exactly, only they actually want to _kill _one another, Naruto. There hasn't been any Hyuuga blood shed in a while, but you just presented the perfect opportunity for it."

Naruto thought long and hard about this one, and then realized something that could stop him from looking like a complete dumbass. "But Hinata said that she doesn't know why they're fighting."

"That's probably just a cover. Look, I do not mean to insult your friends, but this is the way things work."

"Oh… Uh, Gaara, I have a quick question," Naruto waited a second before asking. "What happens if a Vampire is in sunlight?"

The redhead sighed. "It's not good to be in sunlight at all. Just to walk around the block would leave one's skin boiling. And that's just a short distance. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, well, because the sun is rising," Naruto answered. Gaara cursed under his breath. "You can stay here if you want…"

"Thanks, I don't really think I have a choice."

"Do you sleep in the day?" Naruto asked, pulling all the drapes over the windows for Gaara.

"I don't sleep at all."

"Oh, okay then. I can't believe it's already five in the morning…"

Gaara didn't say anything. The blonde disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a pot of coffee, two mugs, and cream and sugar. "Want some?" he asked. The Vampire only nodded, taking a cup with a soft thank you. It would probably be a long day…

The day seemed to fly by. Naruto couldn't get Gaara to talk about himself, so he instead rambled about ramen and anything else that came to his mind. He also asked more questions and got more answers about Vampires and Hunters.

The blonde didn't know what to do to entertain Gaara, but he tried as hard as he could. He finally got the redhead to talk about himself, even if it was only his job. At one point Naruto even got the redhead to play a video game.

"Gaara, what do you do to entertain yourself at home? You look bored out of your mind," Naruto spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence. Neither could find anything to say after a discussion about work ended. But, as expected, Naruto had found something to say.

"I usually just get ahead on work."

Well, that sure helped. "Hey, are you sure you don't sleep? 'Cause you look like you need a nap."

Gaara didn't need sleep. What he needed was some blood. But he had a feeling that he would sooner be thrown into the sunlight then he would get blood from Naruto. "I'm an insomniac. If I really wanted to, I _could_ sleep, but it wouldn't do me any good."

More silence. Gaara could feel himself getting weaker. "Do you happen to have any raw hamburger or meat that's still bloody?" Animal blood wasn't as good as human blood by far, but it would do.

"Uh… no… do you, um, need… b-blood?" Naruto all but whispered the last word.

"Yes," Gaara replied, "badly."

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could tell that Gaara needed blood. Sighing, he walked to the couch and sat next to the Vampire. Then he got an idea, a small smirk playing at his lips. Using a dark voice he said, "finally, I've got you where I want you, Vampire. I've gotta admit, I thought it would be alot harder." The blonde took out his pocket knife.

Thoughts came to Gaara's head all at once. _'He tricked me! Acting as though he knew nothing about Vampires, acting friendly with us. He's actually a Hunter! Itachi and Neji will be in danger too… Did he learn from the Hyuuga girl? That's of no importance. What matters is that I'm weak and he has the upper hand. Damn it, I'm not going down that easy.' _In a second Gaara had Naruto's throat in his hand.

Running out of air, Naruto tried to explain himself. He threw his knife to the floor, confusing the redhead. Why throw his weapon? "Gaa… Gaara, I was… I…" Gaara loosened his hold slightly so he could listen to the blonde. "I was just… joking… I've never killed anyone… Vampire or not, I swear… It was just… a joke…" Gaara could tell Naruto wasn't lying and released him.

After Naruto caught his breath he spoke again. "Okay, not something to joke around about, I get that now." He grinned sheepishly. "Um, I don't really like the idea of someone I've only known for a day biting my neck, that's just a bit too intimate. So this is what I'll do…" He trailed off, picking his knife up off the floor. Gaara watched him closely, a bit untrusting. The blonde opened his knife and put the blade on his wrist. He made a clean, deep(and thankfully non-suicidal) cut that bleed within seconds. He held it to Gaara's mouth.

Gaara didn't hesitate at all. He liked up the blood surrounding the wound before drinking what was draining out. His senses were overwhelmed. He had never tasted blood like Naruto's. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, and barely metallic like most blood. The redhead never wanted to stop, he just wanted to drink every last drop in Naruto's body. But if he did that, Neji and Itachi would surely punish him, and he would never taste the blonde's blood again. He used his saliva to close the wound and dropped Naruto's arm. "Thank you," he said quietly, savoring the flavor in his mouth.

"No problem," Naruto said, smiling. "I couldn't just let you die."

"Actually, you could have."

"But that would be cruel and heartless! I'm not like that!"

"I know."

Naruto didn't reply because his cell phone rang, playing his favorite song. He picked it up. "Kiba?"

"_Hey, Naruto. We're all going to a club tonight at about ten. You gonna come? We'll have a few drinks, dance a bit, and have a good time. You know you want to."_

"Uh… sure, why not."

"_Okay. Club Crystal. It'll be me, you, Neji, Itachi and Sasuke. We don't know what's going on with Gaara, his phone's off."_

"Gaara's here with me. He had to hide from the sun."

_"Oh. Then bring him. See you there."_ With that said Kiba hung up.

Naruto set his cell phone on the table and turned to the redhead. "Hey, Gaara—"

"I heard. Club Crystal, around ten."

"You could hear that?"

Gaara only nodded.

"Wow. Well, do you want to borrow a change of clothes?" Gaara nodded again. Naruto lead him to his bedroom and opened his closet. He grabbed an outfit and told Gaara to wear what he wanted before leaving to the bathroom.

Naruto wore baggy pants and a tee shirt with a skull graphic. When Gaara came out of his room, the blonde had to keep his jaw from dropping. The Vampire was wearing a pair of his jeans, which were tight on him, and a shirt that was a bit too big for Naruto but fit the redhead perfectly. It was a black short sleeve button up with a red dragon patched on to the single pocket sitting over one's heart. The top two buttons were undone to show a small bit of Gaara's pale chest. The blonde mentally slapped himself for staring at the incredibly sexy Vampire in front of him.

Finding his voice, Naruto said, "it's nine-thirty. If we head out now, we'll get to Club Crystal at ten."

Gaara nodded and followed Naruto out the door.

**((Well, there we go. The first chapter! :p I think it's okay, and pretty long, being six pages… Hope I didn't bore you though… Uh, well, review please! I'll be working on the next chapter soon!))**


	2. Chapter 2

((I'd like to thank BonneNuit, DarkAngelJudas, Cagna, hanakisa, and JapaneseNeji for reviewing. I guess I've procrastinated enough. It took me a while, even though I knew what I wanted to happen, to get it all out. Oh, and on a side note, Club Crystal is a real place in the city I live in. It's one of the most popular clubs if not the most popular.))

The six met up in front of Club Crystal. It was ridiculously crowded for only ten at night, and they had to wait twenty minutes just to get in. The group headed straight to the bar to start out. After a couple of drinks Naruto set out to find a dance partner. He had a great time until he wanted to get back to his friends. The guy he was dancing with wanted the blonde to stay for a bit longer.

"I've been dancing for a long time now, I really need to get back to my friends. They'll be worried," Naruto said, turning to walk away.

"I just want one more dance, blondie. The last song was short." The man grabbed his arm.

Naruto pulled his arm but couldn't get away. The man dragged him to a corner away from the bar. It was a small space on the dance floor, but it was deserted, and security stayed around the bar and doors.

Naruto was pushed face first into the wall. He turned his head in time to see teeth change to fangs on the pushy man. Pushy Vampire, rather… Naruto was screwed. The blonde's scream when his neck was bitten was drown out by the chatter and blaring music. He could feel the blood leaving his body. It wasn't pleasant and he was starting to feel dizzy.

Then it all suddenly stopped. Naruto fell to the floor, turning his back to the wall to see who saved him. Some redhead… wait… not some redhead. _Gaara_ was saving him. He fought off the other Vampire with ease, a series of blows to the head followed by a punch to the gut. The redhead kicked the other man off his feet before picking him up by his neck and holding him against the wall so his feet were off the floor.

"We all need blood… I understand that… But you better be sure you don't fuck with Naruto anymore. If I see your face again may the gods help you because I wont play mercy a second time." Gaara let go and the man made a beeline to the nearest exit.

The red haired Vampire kneeled next to Naruto. "You okay?"

Naruto stared in disbelief. Gaara had just saved him… and threatened someone's life for him… "Uh, yeah, now. Thanks. How did you know what was going on?"

"I heard you scream. Itachi and Neji did too. And any other Vampire here as well…"

Naruto just nodded as he was lead back to the bar. He sat down next to Kiba, Gaara sitting next to him. His friends asked if he was okay, he nodded yes as he asked the bartender for a beer. The blonde sat with his friends, drank and listened to the music.

After a while, the DJ played a song Naruto recognized. His blonde head lifted from the hand holding his chin. It was by his favorite band. He sighed.

"You want to dance, huh?" Gaara asked, surprising Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… it's my favorite band," Naruto smiled. "But I don't want to end up as another meal."

"Can you trust me?"

Naruto nodded, wondering where the redhead was going with this. Gaara took his hand, leading him back out to the dance floor. They passed between couples and single dancers until there was no longer room to move forward. The crowded floor had the two pushed together as they began to dance, Naruto still confused. Gaara didn't really acknowledge humans, yet he offered to dance with him. It was strange.

Gaara kept his features blank as he moved his body with Naruto's. The blonde swayed his hips and ran his hands down the red haired Vampire's sides, sending an unnoticed chill through Gaara. Naruto moved his body in perfect unity with the beat of the music, brushing against Gaara in the tight space. The blonde was surprised when the Vampire still stayed even when the song was changed. Naruto didn't really like the song, but he could show off to it well, so he didn't argue.

Gaara did his best to keep up with Naruto, just barely managing to not look like a fool. The blonde moved his body impossibly seductively, fitting the song well. A few people were even watching them, no doubt wishing they were Gaara at the moment as Naruto lowered himself to the floor and ran his hands over the redhead's body on his way back up. It was as if the blonde didn't notice all the attention and was focused exclusively on the rhythm of the music.

A few seemed disappointed even when Naruto and Gaara went back to the bar. As the two sat down, Sasuke smirked at the blonde. He ignored it, ordering another drink as Neji was dragged to dance with Kiba. Naruto sighed, checking the time to see it was a bit past midnight. Itachi and Sasuke were paying for their drinks, ready to leave. Naruto put his money on the counter as the other three got ready to leave. Kiba and Neji waved to them, obviously staying longer.

Once outside, they said their good byes. The Uchihas got into Itachi's car and Naruto and Gaara started walking. After a moment, the blonde spoke up. "Thanks for dancing with me," he said. Gaara didn't answer. When they got to Naruto's shared house, the blonde smiled, thanked Gaara again, waved and walked inside. The redhead only nodded.

Naruto showered, changed his clothes, and got into bed. The blonde set his alarm for ten in the morning. He had done no school work that weekend, so tomorrow—well, later that morning, to be precise—he'd do his work. For now, though, sleep was calling.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—!

Naruto slammed his fist on the snooze button to make the alarm shut up. He could never find the off switch when he first woke up, the snooze button was more convenient. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before stretching with a yawn. The blonde then picked up his clock and looked for the off switch to the alarm.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—!

Naruto threw the clock to the floor in surprise, the timekeeper landing across the room, plug ripping out of the wall, noise stopped. Well, that worked too. The blonde got out of bed and, after kicking the alarm clock out of his way, left his room to go to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and brought it to the living room, turning on the TV. He ate to morning news, nothing else being on. Turning off the broadcasting, he went back to the kitchen, set his sullied dishes in the sink, and went to his room to get dressed.

Ignoring the clock on his floor, Naruto clothed himself in jeans and a Coca-Cola tee shirt. He messily made his bed and flopped onto it with his school bag, emptying its contents onto wrinkled sheets. He started with math, wanting to get the worst out of the way. He was horrible in math, and was surprised that he was even passing(even if it was with a 68). "Screw this," he mumbled, grabbing a calculator. He typed in the long equations, writing the answers provided in his notebook. He'd lose points for not showing his work, and probably more for giving the calculator the wrong problems, but he didn't really care. Fifteen minutes later the burden of math was lifted from his shoulders.

Next, history. "Shit…" Naruto spoke to himself as he looked at his laptop screen. Tomorrow he had to have a whole report done, yet on the Microsoft Word document, he only had one paragraph typed, and he had no rough draft written. This would be a long day.

At one in the afternoon the blonde took a lunch break. He had one third of the rough draft written in his notebook. Sighing, he put water on the stove for a cup of ramen. Just as he was about to pour the water into the cup, the front door opened and Kiba yelled hello, Naruto dropping the pot of steaming hot water, successfully burning his toes with a yelp.

"Damn it, Kiba!" the blonde yelled. Said man began to laugh. Sasuke walked in and closed the door, smirking at the sight of Naruto jumping around the kitchen on one foot. The blonde finally got his burned foot into the sink and turned on the cold water. "It isn't funny, assholes," he grumbled, stretching his toes in the water.

"Yeah, it is," Kiba laughed. When he was done snickering, the brunette went to his room upstairs to take Akamaru out of his kennel. The dog ran down the stairs, Kiba following, and scratched at the refrigerator door. "I left you with food, sorry I wasn't here to give you a decent lunch," the dog lover sighed, opening the refrigerator. He found a leftover hamburger, ripped it up, and put it in the empty dog dish on the floor. Akamaru jumped over and devoured the meat in seconds.

Naruto pulled his foot out of the sink and dried it with the dish towel. "Dobe, are you going to come to dinner with us tonight?" Sasuke asked. The blonde shook his head.

"I've got a ton of school work. Don't you two have any?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, "but we finished it already."

"Whatever," Naruto sighed, picking the pot up off the floor, filling it with more water, and setting it back on the stove.

After eating, Naruto went back to his work. A bit before his roommates left he had the rough draft finished and began typing. He would rather be out with his friends, but his parents would flip out about wasting their money on paying for his schooling if he got bad grades. And he didn't want to deal with that.

It didn't take him long to type up the report. He sent it to Sasuke in an email and went to the Uchiha's bedroom. Sasuke had a desktop computer, which had a printer that the blonde always used. Naruto brought up the raven haired male's email account and opened the one from him. He opened the attached report and printed it out before leaving to his room downstairs.

Now that he had his history done, he could move on. All he had left was a brief report on what psychological effects different colors had for his advertising class. It would be easy enough, advertising was his best subject(which was why it was his major).

The report was finished in no time, Naruto using Sasuke's computer again to print his work. After everything was back in his bag, the blonde made more ramen for dinner, and sat on the couch to watch TV. He managed to find something entertaining to watch while he shoveled noodles into his mouth.

"Where's your blonde friend?" Gaara asked Kiba and Sasuke. The two smirked, maybe they could hook Naruto up after all.

"He had to catch up on school work," Kiba answered. "The idiot always waits until the last minute. He'll probably hang out with us Friday." Gaara nodded, sitting down at the table a waitress showed them to and picking up the menu. The night seemed dull without Naruto there, even if Kiba was also loud and obnoxious. The redhead paid no attention to the conversations at the table, eating and drinking as though it did something for him. The only nourishment Vampires really needed was blood, human food was so dull and almost pointless.

They finished early and the Vampires walked Kiba and Sasuke home. Opening the door, they saw Naruto asleep on the couch, a couple empty cups once filled with ramen on the coffee table. Kiba walked in quietly and went up to his room, the others watching curiously. He came down with Akamaru in his arms and dropped the dog on the blonde.

Akamaru barked, jumped, and licked. Naruto shot up, pushing the dog to the floor. Kiba laughed. "Kiba, you bastard! Not funny!"

"Actually," Sasuke replied, "it was."

"Fuck off," Naruto grumbled, getting up and walking to his room. He closed the door only half way, because he was distracted by tripping over his clock. Kiba laughed again as the blonde cursed and plugged the clock back in, setting his alarm for school. The others could just barely see into the room as Naruto took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor and taking a pair of loose fitting plaid PJ pants from his closet. Turning and seeing the door partly opened, he kicked it closed before changing his pants.

In the living room, Sasuke and Kiba had invited the three Vampires to stay for a bit, and they were all talking when Naruto came out of his room, in the plaid pants and no shirt. He didn't seen to care, though, as he grabbed his trash from the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen, throwing the cups away and setting the chopsticks in the sink. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and went to the living room.

Kiba and Neji were sitting on the love seat, Sasuke in Itachi's lap in the arm chair. Gaara was on the couch alone until Naruto plopped down next to him. "So, how was your night?" the blonde asked no one in particular. Kiba answered.

"We just went to dinner. Everything was basically uneventful."

"Oh. Well, maybe I can go next time." Sasuke nodded.

"I think Friday we'll go to Club Crystal again," the younger Uchiha said. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba nodded. Akamaru barked.

"Sorry, Akamaru, no pets allowed," Kiba laughed. After a bit of conversation, the six went to bed. The Vampires decided to stay the night, Itachi and Neji going to Kiba's and Sasuke's room. Gaara stayed on the couch. He didn't have anyone to sleep with, nor did he need rest. Naruto decided to try and entertain the redhead, as he wasn't tired after the few hours of sleep he had gotten before Akamaru woke him up.

"So, Gaara, what is it that you do for work again?" the blonde asked.

"I write novels," was the only answer given.

"What kind?"

"Murder mystery." The red haired Vampire seemed absorbed in his thoughts even as Naruto tried to make conversation. After a while, Gaara asked, "aren't you tired?"

"Nah," the blonde answered. "I slept for a bit after I ate dinner… until Kiba threw Akamaru at me."

Gaara sighed mentally as he listened to the blonde talk. He found himself watching Naruto's lips move to form words into sentences, and watching as he used his hands to elaborate. He kept trying to make conversation for hours.

"So… what are you writing about now?"

"A high school girl's death."

"How did she die?"

"She was a typical teenage girl, creating all forms of drama. Another schoolgirl got a bit emotional after her boyfriend was stolen away, and killed her. The next day at school, her dead body was hanging from a basketball hoop in the gym."

Naruto grinned. "That's interesting. Does the murderer get caught?"

"Not yet."

"Well, what happens?"

"She goes on to kill her ex-boyfriend. She seduced him, he took the bait, and she slit his wrists."

"What did she do with his body?"

"Made it look like suicide. Used the knife to write 'I shouldn't have let her go' on his arm."

"How does she get caught?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh…"

A blare of music was heard in Kiba's room; the dog lover's alarm going off. Soon after a loud crash was heard. In the silence that followed, the morning weather was heard in Sasuke's room. The news was left on as the Uchiha got dressed. After a few minutes of silence, the young Uchiha's raised voice was heard loud and clear.

"KIBA! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

A thunk sounded above head; Kiba falling out of bed. Naruto laughed. Grumbling, the Inuzuka came down the stairs with Akamaru in his arms, Neji following behind him. He opened the front door, hooked Akamaru onto his leash, closed the door and went to the kitchen to get caffeine. The blonde watched as he poured some of the coffee Naruto had prepared.

Sasuke and Itachi came down soon after, the younger brother opening the door at Akamaru's bark and taking him off the leash. The dog ran to get his breakfast. Neji, surprisingly, was cooking eggs. Naruto would never understand his friends.

After they ate, the three humans rushed out the door for classes, the Vampires taking shelter from the sunlight. Once alone, they all went about their own business, Itachi going to Sasuke's room to use his computer to research some case he was working on. Neji washed the dishes out of boredom. Gaara found himself a notebook and pen and started another chapter of the novel he was currently writing.

After Neji finished the dishes he sat down in the living room chair and started flipping through channels on the TV. Itachi came down after a while and sat on the couch. Once finished with the paragraph he was working on, Gaara closed the notebook and took the remote from Neji, turning the television off.

"I was kind of watching that," the Hyuuga commented.

"Too bad," Gaara said. "I need both of your guy's help."

That shocked the other two Vampires. Gaara _never_ needed help. Especially not theirs.

"With what?" Neji finally asked.

"I… have a bit of an attraction to… Naruto," the redhead said after some time.

((And there's the end of that. So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! :3 Compliments will make me happy, constructive criticism will be used to my advantage, flames will be used for the wood stove heating this house.))


	3. Chapter 3

((So… this chapter may suck. I have no ideas. I'm hoping something will come to me as I go along. BUT!! I just finished reading Twilight. Errg!! I should've made them sparkle!! But… maybe I'll think of something else… Something Gaara would think of as, ridiculous, and not want people to know of… I DON'T KNOW!! DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT MY INSANITY!!))

It took some time for Neji and Itachi to recover from the shock. Gaara was standing between the other two vampires, waiting, for what he wasn't quite sure. He was just hoping they wouldn't harass him too much and they'd help him. Because, god, he needed help.

After the two stared blankly at him for about five minutes, Gaara slammed his already balled up fist onto the coffee table, shattering the glass. He'd buy a new one later. "Okay, I see it wasn't smart to ask you two." The redheaded Vampire was… frustrated, to say the least. He'd never really had this kind of a feeling for a human. It was strange, very strange, and very new, and Gaara wasn't that open to the change.

"I'm going for a walk." The irritated male finally sighed out, heading for the door.

"Gaara!" Neji called out, just as said Vampire was about to open the door. Gaara did nothing more than look over his shoulder at the Hyuuga.

"I wont stay out long enough for _that_ to happen. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I just need to cool down." And with that, Gaara was out the door.

Gaara was grinding his teeth together, trying his hardest to not run. He had to keep at a reasonable pace. At seven in the morning, there were few people out doors. The redhead saw a few joggers and someone walking a dog. That was the end of human contact.

Those idiots, he didn't need their help. What could they do for him anyway? Tell him, probably, to seduce the blonde to hop into bed with him. As if he needed help with that. He needed help, with getting the blonde's affections, not lusts. He noticed his skin was taking on a pinkish tint.

He stopped moving, holding perfectly still as he checked his surroundings. His fists were turning an angry red color. He looked around, smelled, listened. No one was between him and Naruto's house. He ran.

He was about halfway there, when he came across someone else walking. He couldn't stop running though. A sudden gust of wind and a blur were easier to explain then some guy, with red skin turning orangish, was walking by. He continued his fast pace.

In no time, he was inside Naruto's house again, Itachi and Neji turning to look at him. "You stayed out in the sun too long!" Neji accused.

"Fuck off." Gaara said as he walked by and sat on the love seat.

"Okay, look, we're sorry we didn't say anything. But, it's surprising, seeing as you haven't seemed interested in a human as you are with Naruto since… 1851?" Neji guessed. 1852 was the year Gaara became a vampire.

"True… but… next time you see him, really take some time to _smell _him. Then you'll understand where I'm coming from," Gaara explained. "He smells… like… something sweet. I can't quite put my finger on it. It's… maybe a mixture? I smelled something like a strawberry, I know that much for sure…" Neji and Itachi stared. Gaara was _describing a human's scent. _It was far from normal. "But… it also smells floral, like wild roses…"

"Gaara, maybe you should rest for a bit. At least until the color leaves your skin," Itachi suggested.

"I'm laying down right now."

"Fine," the Uchiha sighed. "Oh, and Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Get to know him. Knowledge is power."

The red haired Vampire looked up towards Itachi for a second, but closed his eyes after a second. Even though he knew sleep wouldn't come, it would help rest his body.

**((Okay… NO MORE IDEAS!! T_T So… uber short chapter… Sorry… But I figured it would be better to put this short piece of shit up rather than nothing… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! *Hides behind Gaara* Gaara loves me, so he'll protect me . … he just doesn't know he loves me yet… :3 well… review for homemade chocolate chip muffins!! That's right, my step dad is makin' some!! X] ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((So… I'm trying really hard to keep this story up to date… The chapters may be short, long, medium, anything! So… expect short, so you don't get disappointed, and if it's long, then there's a nice surprise! …I'm really trying with this! Do I get brownie points for that?))**

The first five classes of the day seemed to drag on forever. The hour-long lectures that usually, somehow, could attract Naruto's attention were boring and painfully drawn out. At the end of fifth hour, the blonde all but jumped out of his seat. He started to walk quickly out of the row he was seated in and to the isle to leave, but in his haste he had forgotten his book bag. He went back, a bit embarrassed, and slung the bag over his shoulder. When he got out of the chemistry building, he all but ran to the cafeteria. The old crowded building was never so appealing to him.

One of his friends, if you could call her that, her and Naruto only talked in school when they ran into each other, stopped him. The blonde growled under his breath as his pink haired schoolmate tried to make conversation on the way to one of the many long lines. "You must be really hungry today, huh?" she asked.

"Uh… kinda… I really want to talk to Kiba and Sasuke about someone… erm, some_thing_, rather…" Naruto mentally slapped himself as Sakura jumped up.

"Who? Who?"

Naruto sighed. "Just this… this guy I like," seeing the questions in her eyes, he quickly elaborated. "No, you don't know him. He's not in this school, or any school for that matter… he's a novelist… I met him because he's friends with Kiba's and Sasuke's boyfriends."

"Oh, wow, and older man?" Sakura smirked a little. "And a novelist at that! Wow, Naruto, you sure know how to pick them!"

"Yeah," Naruto said, trying to hide the disinterest in his voice as he filled his tray. He quickly made it down the line, as fast as the traffic of hungry collage students would allow. He paid and said his good byes to his friend, reluctantly agreeing to call her… but he would forget. He usually forgot.

Kiba was at their normal table in the dining hall before Naruto got there, their raven haired friend arriving shortly after. "Guys… you really need to help me… or beat some sense into me, seriously."

"Dobe, what did you do this time?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. Kiba leaned slightly towards his blonde roommate. Naruto scowled slightly.

"Well… somewhere between dinner, Club Crystal, and last night, I…" Naruto trailed off.

"Did you get in trouble with the cops? Are you on drugs?" Naruto glared daggers at Kiba.

"No… Somewhere along the line… I fell for Gaara a little." The blonde bit his lip. Sasuke smirked. Kiba cheered.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll help you get him. And we'll get Neji and Itachi in on it, too. In fact…" the Inuzuka took out his phone and started typing. Naruto looked over his shoulder. It was to Neji.

'_Hey babe, we need a plan, quick. Naruto and Gaara need to get together, any ideas?'_

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Don't send it! Don't send it!"

Kiba's thumb tapped the green-lit button on his phone. The text message was sent to Neji. Kiba's forehead was smashed into the table.

Gaara had 'woken up' not too long before Neji's phone went off. The other two looked at him with idle curiosity, and he said, "text from Kiba… hey… 'we need a plan, quick. Naruto and Gaara need to get together, any ideas?'"

"What? Let me see that," Gaara said, icily, snatching the phone from his Hyuuga friend. He replied to the text, not saying who it really was. "If your loverboy asks, you sent him these texts. I had nothing to do with it, got that? You have no clue about my attraction."

'_Club Crystal. You and me go dance, Itachi and Sasuke go dance, leaving Naruto and Gaara all alone. There's a new DJ, I know him, I'll set everything up perfectly. Either they dance together, or are stuck at the bar together. Tell Naruto not to dance with anyone else, because he's foolish and will end up attracting more Vampires with his luck. Or make up something else. We all know Gaara wont dance.'_

Gaara read it to Neji and sent the text message. There was a small bit of excitement at the pit of his stomach. He didn't let it show, but it was an interesting, semi-new feeling. He let it bubble for a while.

Kiba read the message out loud. Naruto grabbed the phone to make sure the dog-fanatic wasn't screwing with him. "Kiba, Sasuke," Naruto regarded his friends. "If they ask, I have no clue about your little plottings.

"Naturally," the two said at almost the same time, before looking at one another with slight scowls on their features. The three then ate, discussing the fine details of Friday night. Telling Naruto what not to do with a Vampire.

The week went by, far too slowly. Thursday came around, the school day passing unhurried. His last class hour finally ended, Naruto left the campus and headed to work. The café was already full of people as the blonde walked through the door that rang when opened and behind the counter. He changed into his work clothes in the employee bathroom and got to work quickly; he discovered a long while ago that the longer he dilly dallied, the longer the day was. He grabbed a pot of coffee and started refilling cups.

After a while, someone else took over refilling coffee mugs and Naruto was sent to the kitchen to make pastries. The workers switched duties every few hours in a futile attempt to keep away from boredom. Soon the blonde was washing the dishes that didn't make it into the dishwasher. After his break at six, which he used to go to a pizza shop around the corner, he was filling cups once again.

At seven another worker came in and took over refill duty. Naruto went to the cash register, where he ended up staying for the rest of the night. He hated this job, he really needed a new one. He wished the café would burn down in a mess of glazed doughnuts and cappuccino.

The blonde didn't pay much attention to the ring of the door. He barely noticed someone walking up to the counter. He had been looking at the clock, which read 10:24. Six more minutes and he was free. He looked up, instinctively asking, "how's it going?" His eyes were met with a pair of sea foam green orbs.

"G-Gaara?" the blonde questioned. The redhead's brow was furrowed in confusion for a second.

"You work here?"

"Uh… y-… yeah. Have for a while…"

"Oh. I come here a lot, but I've never seen you here," Gaara commented.

"Maybe you just come in past ten-thirty usually."

"Probably… Hey, we're all still going to Club Crystal tomorrow, right?"

Excitement bubbled up inside Naruto as he answered with a yes and took Gaara's order. When the clock struck 10:30 he changed his clothes and walked to the door. Gaara stopped him, only to say a quick good bye. Naruto loved his job. He loved this café, in all it's sugary calorie covered wonderfulness.

**((Well… there you go? Eh. Sucks pretty bad. Well… this time review for homemade french toast! Yes, I am having that for dinner xD))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((Well. I have some ideas for this. So here we go. Oh, and for anyone reading Gaining Your Trust and/or Fix Me… heh, heh. I'm really sorry. But. I had to put those two stories on hold. I just have some sort of Selective Writer's Block, and I get it when I try to write for those two. I promise, though, I will not abandon them. It irks me greatly when people do that so I'm not about to. I'll update them just as soon as I get ideas. Ugh, I'm a bit hopeless…))**

When Naruto got home at about eleven that night, he all but collapsed onto his bed. He hated Tuesdays and Thursdays—although this Thursday wasn't so bad—because he had to work seven hours in that miserable café—although it wasn't _that_ bad—, so as to have enough money. The blonde reluctantly got back up to go to the bathroom to wash him face and brush his teeth. After that he changed into plaid PJ pants and hoped into bed, falling soundly asleep.

He slept restlessly, a certain red haired man invading his dreams. He mumbled the Vampire's name a few times, rolling around under the covers. He awoke several times, half expecting to see Gaara somewhere in the room as well.

That morning was horrible. He had slight bags under his eyes, and couldn't stop yawning. "Hey guy… I don't think—" the blonde stopped to yawn, "I'm going to classes today. I'm just too tired. I'll end up in trouble for falling asleep. I'll say I had a stomach bug or something." Kiba and Sasuke left, leaving Naruto alone. He went back to bed.

He awoke to ice cold water and Kiba's face. "Hey, hey, it's two thirty! Wake up, lazy ass!" Naruto groaned, shivering, as he kicked the Inuzuka out. He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen.

Itachi and Neji were there.

"How did they get here?"

"They drove, dobe," Sasuke stated the obvious.

"But… It's _sunny_ out!"

"Foolish, foolish Naruto," Itachi smirked. The blonde looked at the older Uchiha oddly. He didn't talk to him often. Hell, he didn't _talk_ often. "What, did you think that we'd burn up in the sunlight?"

"Well… that's what Gaara sa—"

"Gaara is just embarrassed by what happens."

"Well then, what happens?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"Well?"

Neji answered for him. Apparently, Itachi had had enough of talking. "Let Gaara explain it to you."

"Whatever. Hey, is Gaara coming here?" The eagerness was clear in Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"Yeah," Kiba said. "Around five?" Neji nodded. "For dinner." The blonde's excited eyes jumped. Gaara was eating there. In three hours… not too long if he figured out a way to occupy himself. Television, music, his computer perhaps. He wasn't quite sure. But it wouldn't take too long, he'd force the time to fly by.

It was the longest three hours of Naruto's life. Probably not, in all actuality, but at the moment that was how it felt. TV sucked on a Friday afternoon. An hour and a half on the computer was long enough for him to be bored to tears. And he couldn't find his damned MP3 player.

He was so preoccupied with his search, that he didn't realize it had been almost an hour since he had started looking. He really lost that thing. But then he looked at the clock. It was ten after five. He looked into the living room, and Gaara wasn't there. He went to the kitchen to check in there, mumbling.

"Where's my fucking MP3…?"

When he went back to his room to re-check there, Gaara was leaning in his door frame, with his music player, earphones out, looking for a song, Naruto guessed.

"You've got some good music on here," Gaara stated before turning it off and handing it to the blonde. It was his.

"H-hey, where'd you find it?" Naruto asked.

"Soap tray in the bathroom."

"Oh… uh… thanks." Gaara didn't reply.

"Hey! Dobe! I need you to run to the store, we're out of rice!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. Whenever they had company, he always cooked. He was the only one who could make things that weren't in a package or a box.

"Why do I have to go?" the blonde questioned.

"Because I'm cooking and Kiba would take all day."

"Fine, fine," Naruto mumbled. Gaara, who had gone to the kitchen with Itachi and Neji was at the front door in seconds, long before Naruto got there. He stared at the redhead questioningly.

"I took my car here. I can drive you," the Vampire offered.

"Uh… y-yeah, sure, thanks," Naruto said, fighting off a blush.

The ride there was short. Going into the store, Gaara kept his face down and hood up. On the way to the isle with rice, Naruto spoke up. "Hey… Gaara?" The redhead turned his attentions to him, not saying anything. The blonde continued. "What really happens when you go into the sun?"

Gaara immediately knew that Neji and Itachi had told him they didn't burn. He sighed, but didn't answer. Naruto picked up a box of rice, still looking to Gaara. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde sighed as well, and turned to go to the checkout.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime," the Vampire said from behind him.

"Really?" Naruto turned on his heel, overly-excited.

"Maybe."

"Awesome!" Naruto grinned like a fox.

-------------------------------------

Dinner was a short event, if it could be called that, being as _un_eventful as it was. After it was cleaned up there wasn't much to do either. Itachi and Sasuke were upstairs, and Neji and Kiba were watching the television. Naruto went to his room to work on a project for his advertising class.

The blonde turned up his music and got to work. It was a simple project, redesign a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese. Everyone in the class would then put the boxes on a shelf, and other students(not majoring in advertising) would pick the one they would buy in a store. The winners in each class would get extra credit points and have their designs sent to the Kraft company, possibly to be used.

Naruto was studying the box of macaroni and cheese when Gaara, bored as ever, came to stand in his door way. The blonde was somehow oblivious to the Vampire's eyes that were set on him as he started to sketch an idea. He ripped the paper out of his notebook and set it on the floor next to a few other design ideas, then went back to looking over the box.

"Interesting noodles, huh?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at Gaara's voice. "I-I… I'm doing a school project…" he managed to get out.

Gaara walked into the room, sitting across from Naruto, a laptop and notebook separating them. "For macaroni and cheese?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto said. "I'm in an advertising class." The blonde continued to go over the details of the project.

"Isn't Kraft supposed to be known for being the blue box?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto's sketches. Most of them were purple.

"Yes, but slogans change all the time. Besides, it's been proven that purple attracts attention."

Looking over the room, and seeing a lot of orange, Gaara stated, "it would seem more like you to do bright orange."

"Yes, probably. But when you're in a store, you see a lot of bright reds or oranges on signs enough already. You need something different to draw people's eyes to your product."

Naruto pulled a sketch from the crowd and began to draw it up on the computer screen. Gaara watched with mild interest. Not like he had anything better to do. Not like he _wanted_ anything better to do. He watched as the blonde's expression changed to that of boredom, and he closed the laptop. "I'm done with this for now, it's getting dull," he stated.

They went into the living room after that. The other four had made sure that Gaara and Naruto would have to sit together. Itachi and Sasuke were in the one chair again, Neji laying on the couch with Kiba resting on his chest. The love seat was the only unoccupied piece of furniture. Naruto suspiciously eyed the two large pillows next to both arms of the love seat, obviously placed there to push him and Gaara closer together. Neji smirked at the blonde's realization.

Even as close to the edges as possible, Naruto's and Gaara's thighs touched. The mood in the room was awkward, or at least, it was around the love seat. Everywhere else, it was smug and amused.

"It's almost ten, lets go!" Naruto all but shouted, turning off the TV. He was quick to jump up from next to Gaara. He was nervous. He had decided, that, if he could gather the courage, he'd ask the redheaded Vampire for a dance. That alone made him tense.

Entering the club, the group was instantaneously blasted with music. Naruto recognized the song immediately. On any normal occasion, he'd have gone straight to the dance floor. But… he was going to ask Gaara to be his protecting dance partner. Provided he didn't chicken out first.

The bartender was new. She was nice to everyone. "Hey, what would you like?" she asked as they sat down. "We have a new drink on the menu! It's called Moon Shine. Ever hear of it?" Five shook their heads. Gaara didn't care. "It's usually home made. Very strong. Smells like peroxide. Tastes okay if you're used to handling one hundred proof drinks." She paused to giggle. "Anyone care to try it?"

Naruto handed her some money and got a glass. The stupid blonde always had to try something at least once. Everyone else ordered something much less strong. Well, everyone, minus Gaara. Naruto's interest in the drink piqued his own and he ordered one too.

It tasted horrible. And it burned their throats. Gaara didn't mind and Naruto wasn't about to admit he did. Kiba and Neji went to dance after one drink. The Uchiha brothers talked for a while. Naruto couldn't hear them at all, but with his elevated senses, Gaara heard every hushed word.

"Itachi, if even we are dancing, I'm sure Naruto will ask Gaara. He loves to show off."

The two finished their drinks unhurriedly, before going out to dance. Naruto, being a brave soul, ordered another glass of the new, "Moon Shine" drink, downing it quickly, just to get over the taste and after shock.

"Gaara…?" Naruto said it quietly, hoping the Vampire wouldn't hear. He had no such luck. "I… uh… was wondering if you… well, you probably don't, but I guess I'm, afraid?" Naruto tried. "Uh… to go out there… so, um, do you want to dance?"

Gaara didn't answer vocally, instead he took Naruto's hand and lead him to the dance floor, watching as the blonde quickly got lost in the beat. His friends had instructed him to be flirtatious in his dancing, so he did just that. He ground his hips into Gaara's as they swayed, pushing his body against the redhead's in a way that was more than just them being pushed together by other dancers. The drink must've worked, because he got a boost in his self confidence and carelessness.

Gaara thought he was going mad. It was taking all of his energy and self control not to pounce on the blonde. He saw Kiba coming over to them out of the corner of his eye, with a look of mischief set on his features. "Hey! Naruto! Try this drink! If the Moon Shine didn't knock you out this should!" Gaara could smell it, the drink was a mix of a few whiskeys into the Moon Shine.

"What is it?" the blonde asked. Kiba quickly made up a dumb drink name.

"It's, uh, Morning Rise…?" The Inuzuka just hoped Naruto didn't notice how stupid that was.

"Eh, I've never heard of it… but… cheers!" The blonde downed the drink in about two goes. Gaara and Kiba looked at him in astonishment, but Kiba's look was also mixed with self-satisfaction. He was trying to get Naruto drunk. He left soon after to go find Neji.

"I wonder why the idiot doesn't know by now that I can handle my alcohol fairly well? I'll only get a bit tipsy from that…" The blonde's words were barely slurred.

After some more dancing, Gaara and Naruto returned to the bar to find the others sitting there. Naruto had another drink with them before getting up. "Hey… guys? I'm going to head home, my head hurts…"

The others said goodbye, minus Gaara. Once the blonde was outside and almost to the curb he stumbled, only to be caught by someone with lean, yet muscled arms. He looked up to see Gaara holding his waist. "You can handle your alcohol, huh?"

"I said I'd be a bit tipsy didn't I?"

"One would think you as more than that if I hadn't caught you and you fell over the curb," Gaara stated, still holding Naruto's waist. Upon this realization he quickly let go, only to put an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you home," the Vampire said.

On any other occasion, Naruto would've argued that he was fine. That he didn't need help. But this was Gaara. And it was Gaara's arm over his shoulder. So he and the alcohol in his bloodstream decided to take full advantage of the situation. Once across the street, he fake stumbled over the curb again, rewarded with Gaara's tighter grip on him. He smiled to himself.

"Gods, my head hurts," Naruto said coolly, before resting his head on Gaara's shoulder, which he felt stiffen at the action. He was almost disappointed when they reached his house, but Gaara didn't remove his arm.

"Are you going to be sick?" the redhead asked first.

"No."

"Okay. How about some sobering up?"

"Sure."

Gaara sat Naruto on the couch as if he were a drunkard, but he was just having fun with this, and Naruto wasn't complaining. He found some Tylenol in the bathroom and made some coffee before coming out to the living room and handing Naruto a coffee mug and some of the pills. He surprised the blonde by sitting next to him on the couch when he wasn't forced by lack of other seating accommodations to do so.

After two cups of coffee and three Tylenol, Naruto announced, "ah, I feel better!" Then, on a side note, "thanks Gaara…"

Then he did something that made Gaara question if he was sober, even though his blood smelled clean. He leaned over, pushing Gaara down against the arm of the couch, and moving over him before pressing their lips together.

**((So… I kinda like it… but, I think I'm making things move too fast? What do you peoples think? Oh, and I already know how I want this to end! But… I'll probably be hated for it… Hahaha… Well… review for chocolate chip butterscotch cookies!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Wow… lately, I've been getting so overwhelmed by all the ideas I'm getting. I'm having so much trouble keeping them all in my head, I got a new notebook out just for this creative burst I'm going through. I got the idea on how this story will end, I got an idea for a new story, I've written about five poems today, I'm on a roll. But it's also annoying, because when I can't write it all down and get it out so I don't have to store it in my mind, I get so impatient and angry because it's so hard to keep all these ideas. Wow. Heh, heh, heh… well, just, enjoy this chapter.))**

When Naruto pulled away from the kiss, he continued to hover over Gaara. His left leg was between the redhead's legs, his right leg to the side at the edge of the couch. His arms were on either side of Gaara's shoulders, the main thing holding the blonde up. And neither male was sure how long he'd stay up.

Gaara's intense sea foam eyes stared up into Naruto's bright blue orbs. The blonde wasn't able to break the stare, and he couldn't read the Vampire's expression. He was trembling, his shaking arms and legs threatening to make him collapse as he cursed himself for doing something so stupid. Gaara grabbed Naruto's arms, stopping the movement with his firm grip. Then he slowly moved his hands upwards, still holding them securely, until they came to rest on the blonde's shoulders. His arms shook again, but not as bad as before.

Gaara didn't do anything for a while, holding Naruto's gaze. Then, without warning, he pushed down on his shoulders and the blonde collapsed on top of him. Naruto could feel Gaara's hand snake up his neck and move to his hair. He expected his head to be ripped off, or to be thrown across the room by his golden spikes. He didn't expect Gaara's free hand to move down to his lower back, or for the Vampire to gently pull him up so they were face to face again.

And Naruto definitely didn't think Gaara would lean up and softly brush their lips together again. Nor did he think Gaara would press their lips together again. He barely realized it when the redhead flipped them over so he was under Gaara. All his mind registered was that Gaara was on top of him, kissing him. The redhead looked more sexy, if possible, from this position to Naruto. It was clear that Gaara was a dominate person. Not that he particularly minded being forced to submission by someone like the Vampire above him.

Gaara meshed their lips together, pressing his body down on Naruto's. He flicked his tongue out across the blonde's lips, and Naruto parted his lips at once. The redhead took the blonde's bottom lip in his teeth, biting it gently before releasing it to move his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He twisted it around the blonde's tongue and explored all around his mouth, almost as if making a mental map of it.

He pulled away after a while, looking down at Naruto. The blonde just looked back at him, not knowing what to say at the moment. Then, he asked, "so… uh, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"Either that or you're not allowed to date," Gaara answered.

"Fine by me," Naruto said, pulling Gaara back down so he could kiss him again. When they broke apart the blonde yawned. Gaara got up, picking up Naruto and taking him to his room.

"Gaara!" Naruto protested. "I can walk you know!"

"Yes, but I find this to be more fun," the redhead answered, putting Naruto down on his bed. The blonde stood up, standing in front of Gaara.

"I… I have to change first…" he mumbled, walking past the Vampire to grab his clothes. He was facing away from Gaara, and didn't bother to cover himself or tell Gaara to go to a different room while he changed. The redhead sat on the bed, watching Naruto take off his shirt and change into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. Then he reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling him onto the bed. He fell on his back, pushing Gaara over as well.

"Gaara!"

"Yes?"

"What was that for?"

"To get you over here."

Naruto moved to lay down, turning on his side. The blonde could feel Gaara's arms wrap around his waist, and he could feel the cold of the Vampire's body against his. He could also feel Gaara's warm breath on his neck, nose inhaling his scent deeply, lips delicately pressing against his throat. "G-Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," the redhead answered. Then, "god, you smell so good."

"Uh… thanks."

"Tomorrow, can I take you somewhere?"

Naruto's stomach did a little jump as he answered yes.

"Okay… I'll see you then." And with that Gaara was gone. Naruto looked all around, but didn't see the Vampire anywhere.

Sighing, he pulled a blanket over himself and tried to fall asleep. He was doing good, until his phone went off. It was a text from Kiba.

_Naruto! What happened? Gaara's back at club crystal and isn't saying what you guys were doing. Did you do something you'll regret when you're sober?_

Naruto sighed before texting his friend back.

_No I didn't do anything I'll regret. Gaara helped sober me up, and if he doesn't feel like telling you the rest than I'm not going to either._

With that sent the blonde tried to go to sleep again, but he got another message.

_Gaara told me to stop harassing you. And you're his boyfriend!?_

_Yes now let me sleep damn you._

Naruto didn't get another message, and vaguely wondered as to the condition of Kiba's phone as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke to an empty house. Looking at the clock and seeing it was ten thirty, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He grabbed a cup of ramen from the cupboard.

He was in the living room at eleven, when there was a knock at the door. He yelled come in, too lazy to get up. But when he saw who was there he bolted off the couch and was about to run to the door, if his visitor wasn't already in front of him.

"Gaara?" Said Vampire leaned down to kiss the blonde quickly.

"You said I could take you out today."

"But this early?"

"Yes. Come on," Gaara took Naruto's hand and lead him out to his car, starting the engine and driving away.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out, soon enough."

When Gaara parked his car, Naruto looked around curiously. They were at the beach. It was only sixty degrees out, and they were at the beach. The place was, of course, deserted.

Naruto didn't question it though as they walked down the steep rocky hill and onto the equally rocky beach. Gaara lead him down the shore, to the small forest. The blonde had never really gone that far. They walked through the trees and onto the edge of the shore, sun shining brightly. Gaara took off his hoodie.

"You're not burning," Naruto stated the obvious.

"I'm not."

"You're not… doing… anything?"

"Not yet."

The blonde sighed as Gaara walked over to a large, flat rock and lay down on it. He walked over as well and took a seat.

"So, what happens? Nothing? It's all a myth?"

"No, something does happen. But we don't burn, or whatever humans have come up with nowadays."

"Okay… but, when does it happen?"

"In a while…" Gaara trailed off, grabbing Naruto's chin and kissing him. The blonde shivered slightly at the Vampire's cold skin. Soon Gaara pulled away, too soon in Naruto's opinion, as the blonde reclaimed his lips. He had waited for this since he first set eyes on the sex god before him, and damn it he was going to enjoy it.

When they pulled away this time, Naruto could only stare. Gaara's pale skin had turned pink, which was slowly fading to red. He watched, bewildered, as the red changed to orange and that to yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink again.

"Gaara… you… you look like a fiber-optic Christmas tree!" The redhead sighed.

"I guess so… I can't really remember a time when I had a Christmas tree… So I never really made the connection… but you're right… I do…" Gaara looked down at his arm as the colors started to change quicker.

"Really? When I was growing up we had a fake one with fiber-optics every year," Naruto said.

"I almost wish that I'd burn in the sunlight."

"But this is so much cooler!" Naruto exclaimed.

They stayed on the rock for a while longer. When Gaara finally got Naruto home, it was four in the afternoon. Kiba and Sasuke were home, along with Neji and Itachi. Kiba was the first to say something when they walked in the door.

"Aww, how cute, Gaara's bright orange just for Naruto!" Neji was quick to clamp his hand over his lover's mouth.

The blonde somehow managed to hold the angry redhead back. "Kiba, shut the fuck up!" he yelled as he dragged Gaara into his room, away from the others.

Once alone, Naruto chuckled. "You know, it was kind of cute… you being bright orange…"

Gaara just sighed, his pale color returning, as he took Naruto's chin, bringing his face up so he could steal a kiss.

**((NO MORE IDEAS! YES! FINALLY! That was horrible… Just… so very, very horrible… I'm so glad I'm not bursting with creative juices anymore :] I wrote this and near the end, I started running out of ideas, and then with the kiss, I was just… what do I write now? Oh, and yes, on Christmas, I do have a fiber-optic tree. Tee hee hee... Uh… review for the creativity and rabid plot bunnies that I just got rid of?))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Okay… chapter 7! Amazing, huh? Hahaha. Uh… anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. When I get reviews, it just makes me want to write more [hint-hint]. Well… on with the story! Oh… and, if anyone has some ideas for this, I'd love to hear them. Okay… yeah… story time kiddies… xD muwahaha.))**

"Hey, Gaara… I think you should have to get me a new phone," Kiba said suddenly, as he let Akamaru back inside. "I mean, you did something to this one and now it won't work right. It's only fair that you buy the new one."

"I didn't break it, it's perfectly fixable," Gaara replied.

"But _how_?!" Kiba asked.

"Give it to me," Neji said, taking the phone away from the Inuzuka and opening the back. "Ah, all you need is a new SIM card."

"A whaty-who?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side.

"SIM card," the Hyuuga sighed. "Go to the phone store and ask the clerk about it."

Gaara smirked. "See? All I did way throw the SIM card onto the dance floor." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You ass!" Kiba shouted. "Ah, you're lucky it's new and still has insurance on it!"

"Come on, get over it," Sasuke said. "Let's just go do something. It's Saturday."

Neji offered to drive, seeing as he had the only car able to comfortably seat all six of them. They ended up going to see a movie, some new horror film. Naruto looked to both his sides, on his right, Neji had his arm over Kiba's shoulder, and on his left Itachi's was over Sasuke's. He smiled a little. Someday, although it was probably pretty far away, that would be him and Gaara. His smile faded as blood splattered across the screen.

The blonde was surprised when Gaara inconspicuously took his hand. He grinned a little. Gaara may not be very affectionate, but he _was _trying.

When the movie ended the group went out for a late dinner. Curiously, Naruto asked, "Vampires can eat food?"

Neji was the one to reply. "Well, humans can eat, oh, paper, can't they? It wouldn't hurt, but it's fun to watch. Basically, we eat for show."

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled. Vampires were confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were almost inside. Almost away from the neighborhood. The neighbors. But, the reality was only the Uchiha brothers had made it inside when Hinata came running over. She embraced Neji tightly, the brunette looking down at her awkwardly. All was silent as she pulled away, until Kiba yelled.

"Neji! You're having an affair with my neighbor?!"

"No, no," Neji said, "no!" He glanced to Hinata. "Hinata… is my cousin."

"Oh… okay," Kiba said slowly. "Well then, come on in, Hinata!" he exclaimed, opening the door a bit wider. The younger Hyuuga bowed her head a little before hurrying inside. Kiba was about to go in, but Neji grabbed him to talk to him quickly. Naruto and Gaara went inside.

"W-where's Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, uh," Naruto made up an excuse, "he's out there making out with Kiba." Hinata blushed a bit.

Outside, Neji was whispering to Kiba. "Remember what I told you, about my family? There's a reason my father and uncle don't get along! My side of the family is entirely Vampires, and Hinata's side is entirely Hunters!"

Naruto came out the door, having told Hinata he was going to break up the make out session. "Look, Neji, it's part my fault. Hinata saw you come over, and asked to see you, and I told her to stop over sometime. After that, Gaara told me about everything. I'm really sorry… but, honestly, I don't think Hinata would hurt a fly."

Neji growled, before nodding to the door, and they all walked into the living room. The tension could be cut with a knife. "Ah, Hinata, it's been a while, has it not?" Neji smiled. "How has your family been?"

"U-uh, fine… I just, just… I'm not quite sure, b-but, I've missed you over the years, ever since our f-family split up."

Many Vampires have been warned of Neji's uncle, but he couldn't remember any warnings issued on Hinata. But that didn't put him at very much ease.

"The split was very hard," Neji agreed. "I had to stop tutoring you. Speaking of which, how are your studies coming?"

"Oh, ah, f-fine, I'm almost top of my class… But, th-that isn't enough for my father, of course."

"Still stern?"

"Very."

Everyone just sat, watching Hinata carefully, listening to every word.

"You know, Neji? You don't look a day over twenty-five, even though you're thirty," Hinata complimented.

"Thank you."

"W-well… Neji, for the longest time, no one would t-tell me what caused the split in our family… But, last week… m-my father asked to have lunch with me… and told me the most absurd s-story!"

Neji frowned.

"He told me… th-that cousin Neji and his family were Vampires… and were sh-shunned, because the H-Hyuuga family originated as Hunters."

"And do you believe that?"

"I n-never saw any of you in the day light… y-you're all horribly pale, you don't really e-eat… Well, honestly… Yes, I-I do."

Hinata went on. "My father… i-insisted, on briefing me on Hunting! It s-simply outrages me, because cousin Neji never h-hurt anyone."

Neji stood up. "Hinata, it's best that you leave," he said softly. She nodded, exiting the house quickly. As soon as she was out the door, Neji sighed. "Shit."

"We can't just let her roam around, get stronger, and kill us, you know," Itachi said.

"Yes, I know, I know. They'll brainwash her, it happens to everyone," Neji agreed.

"Well, then. Are we killing her then?" Gaara asked.

"Not until need be," Itachi said instantly. "Or we'll be punished."

"But we need to inform the others about this," Gaara stated.

"Yes, yes, first thing tomorrow, I'll spread the word," Neji promised.

The three humans, stayed quiet. This wasn't a matter for them to get involved in, nor did they even know what to do. Neji, Itachi, and Gaara took their boyfriends to their bedrooms, insisting on sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked, slipping under his sheets. Gaara followed.

"Sure. What would it hurt?"

Naruto grinned, snuggling up to the redhead, before kissing him. When their lips parted, the blonde moved down, kissing Gaara's neck. The Vampire tilted his head back, allowing this. For a little bit. Then he pushed Naruto onto his back, moving over him, always the dominate type. His fangs brushed lightly against the blonde's tan skin, making him shiver. The redhead nipped some flesh softly, before soothing the area with his tongue. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Gaa-ra!" Naruto yelled. "Not fair!"

Gaara only smirked. "Come on, go to sleep. It's late, and you need rest."

"Fine…" Naruto gave in, resting his head on Gaara's chest, and falling asleep quickly to the rising and falling of the Vampire's torso.

**((Well. That sucked tiny balls .;;**** but… review anyway? :]] Uh… this time, review for… leftover red hair dye?))**


End file.
